gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yrvin Slone
:"I might not be pure anymore, I might not have been the greatest brother of Westerns. I know my mistakes, I know what I have done on you, but you are still a Slone. And I want to serve with you until death comes to get me. You, my brother, are the last relative I have so far. I will fight with you, for you, for your child. Because all those years spent away from you made me understand the true my true vallues. And Father will be a memory. ''" ― Yrvin Slone to Kaleb Slone, at Winterfell '''Yrvin Erbert Slone', or Yrvin Slone, is the eldest son of Lord Elegar Slone and Lady Oria Slone, born in Saltcollon in 275 AC. He is a formal character in the series, seen mostly with his father in Winterfell. He shares a strong bond with his last remaining brother, Kaleb Slone, and even pledges allegiance to him after the Battle of Bastards. Biography Background Yrvin was the eldest son of the House Slone, born in Saltcollon in 275 AC. He was named to be a lord very soon after his birth, his father began to put preasure on him once he made his first steps. Yrvin assisted to the birth of his siblings, Ross Slone in 276 AC, Livia Slone in 277 AC, Brandon Slone in 278 AC and Kaleb Slone in 280 AC. Yrvin developped a strong relationship with his youngest brother because of his rank, since Kaleb was despised by their father. Yrvin admired his brother's intelligence and even learnt to write poems with him. In 290 AC, the Slone family attended to a tournament at Moat Cailin where Yrvin won most of fights alongside his brothers Ross and Brandon, Elegar gave the right to one of their oponents, Sir Edward Smith, to marry his daughter Livia. Yrvin was nearly defeated and had to face Kaleb participate to the tournament on his horse, being almost killed in a row. Yrvin trained his brother afterwards, helping him to perform executions. He watched the fight between the two slones and tried to fight against his father once Elegar decided to send Kaleb to the Night's Watch. Yrvin had a short relationship with Myranda before moving to another woman, Tara, which who he wanted to get married. Yrvin was among the survivors of the Sack of Saltcollon by the House Bolton. Tara was killed in a row by Ramsay Bolton who took up Myranda with him. Yrvin faced the death of his two younger brothers, Ross and Brandon, and was forced to pledge allegiance to the House Bolton. Roose Bolton decided to get him maried by force to Walda Snow, a bastard girl of Walder Frey, who was five years younger than him. Yrvin did find her beautiful, and however refused to consume their wedding, being far from being ready to give up his old manners for a woman he was forced to marry. Season 4 Yrvin is at Saltcollon to prepare a battle against the Boltons, being send to the gates to negociate with his brothers. He tells Ross to send a Raven to Castle Black to inform their youngest brother of the situation taking place in Saltcollon. He assists to Brandon's death, shot by an arrow in his chest, which leads him and his army to defend the city, creating the Sack of Saltcollon. Yrvin was taken as a captive afterwards. With his father, Yrvin learns about the death of his brother Ross has been beheaded under the order of Roose Bolton after being suspected of high treason against the Lord of Winterfell. Season 5 Yrvin is mainly seen alongside his father, standing behind near the Weirwood tree of Winterfell, celebrating his union with Walda Snow, who became Walda Slone afterwards. He assists to the return of his brother Kaleb, accompanied by Elena Baratheon. Yrvin meets Sam Hockwood, Elena's adoptive brother, being held as a captive as well, and forced to provide weapons to the Boltons after pledging allegiance to them. He assists to his brother's presumptive wedding with the Baratheon bastard. Mostly seen with his father, Yrvin follows Elegar wherever he goes. He assists to the terrible mistreatment which is given to his younger brother by him, causing Elegar to violently stab the youngest Slone on the waist. Yrvin is also around the jails when Elena gives birth to Elga Slone and watches over her, hidding her identity to Ramsay Bolton until he finds her screaming in jails. Dimissed and forced to follow the new Lord of Winterfell wherever he goes, Yrvin attempts to spare the life of his niece by pledging to take his instead. It results in Ramsay taking Elga away from her parents, and Yrvin serving him as a lieutnant. Season 6 After assisting to several councils, Yrvin is seen in jails, forced to witness Kaleb's mistreatment and torture away from his wife and child. Yrvin is charged to lead Kaleb to Winterfell's torture chamber. When Ramsay breaks the two arms and one leg of his brother, the eldest Slone attempts to convince their father to stop this terrible treatment, to which Elegar responds by spiting on his youngest son. Yrvin is shortly seen at the Battle of Bastards, mainly withdrawing his troups. He appears to Jon Snow as an ally who knows Ramsay's way to attack. Yrvin does not assist to his father's death, slaughtered by the Bolton's own army, and shortly appears at Winterfell, during Sam Hockwood's funeral. Season 7 Yrvin, being the eldest representative of House Slone, convinces Jon to help him to rebuild Saltcollon, although he would live in Winterfell for a short time. At that time, he gets to meet Sansa Stark, who engaged his wife as a lady in waiting. Yrvin befriends her in a short amount of time, sharing with her the terrible moments he spent with Ramsay Bolton. Yrvin is seen farewelling his brother before his departure to Dragonstone. He briefly mentions that no one can rule the Seven Kingdoms better than Jon Snow, the new King in the North. After a warm embrace, Yrvin only appears during the burial of Elena's sword at the Hockwood's cemetery and attempts to comfort him. Season 8 Although he does not appear much during the final season, Yrvin is quite seen at the Battle of King's Landing, attempting to save a few children from the streets. He is the one who finds Astara, as her brother Aeron is found by Kaleb. As Astara begs him to take him away from dragons, Yrvin takes her by the waist and carries her out of the city, to a camp, where he finds his brother alongside Jon. Arya mentions him to Kaleb during his stay in jails, telling that Yrvin served as an archer and then as a swordsman during the Battle of Winterfell. Just like his brother, Yrvin is accused of high treason against the power of Daenerys Targaryen. As his pronounces his final words, his brother screams " ''Burn the Iron Throne ! ''", having his head smashed on the floor and his throat slit by Grey Worm. After saying his final words, he asks his executioner to kill him slowly, wanting people to understand what traitor they put on the throne. After Grey Worm slowly slits his throat, Yrvin is seen crying and smiling to Daenerys before falling on the ground, dead. His body is taken to Salt Collon where he gets burried next to his brothers and father. Category:Characters Category:Characters from the North Category:Lords Category:House Slone